Es tiempo de amar
by Zarite
Summary: /Serie de Drables 2786 continuos y no continuos/ A pesar de muchas cosas empezaron una relación, acarrearían también con los problemas.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**T**iempo.

Tsunayoshi como jefe de la familia Vongola tuvo que pasar muchas cosas a los largo del tiempo como jefe, intentos de asesinato hacia su persona y las más allegados de su entorno, advirtió que no sólo él corría riesgo, sino también sus queridos amigos y familiares.

Por esa razón cuando empezó una relación con Haru le advirtió que correría peligro, ella asintió con vigor, pero nunca mostro otra cara que no fuera felicidad absoluta.

Había cosas que él no entendía, otras que sí, pero nunca entendería a Haru al completo, a pesar de quererla siempre habría unas preguntas rondando en su cabeza.

Tsuna se acostumbro a ser despertado a cualquier hora, también en ser interrumpido cuando quería intimar con Haru, cosa que le llevo más tiempo acostumbrarse pero al fin y al cabo se volvió habitual para él. Nunca tenía mucho tiempo para ella, y cuando lo había se encargaba de descansar correctamente, y ella nunca se lo reprocho, nunca puso en duda su amor y menos aún discutió cuando no hablaban en días o semanas, comprendía sabiamente, pero Tsuna se pregunto hasta que punto podría comprender Haru, llegaría el momento en que tendría que decir basta y ese día a él le asustaba.

Así que mientras dormía silenciosamente como un ratón asustadizo miraba a la mujer de su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente sin temor a nada, esbozo una sonrisa y le toco la mejilla cariñosamente.

No importaba el tiempo que se separan y no tenían para ellos, era habitual tanto como para ella y él, estaban acostumbrados, pero en esos momentos en los que no se veían sabían claramente lo preocupado que estaban respectivamente.

Tsuna le beso la frente y le apretó contra su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**E**l canto de la sirena.

La ambulancia hacía un sonido agudo, sonaba contra los pasillos de la mansión, su pitido era insoportable y molesto para nadie dijo nada mientras veían como los paramédicos alzaban el cuerpo de la persona del suelo, le tomaban el pulso y luego con rapidez empezaban a quitarle el cinturón, le abrieron la boca y le introdujeron un aparato que parecía hacerle fácil la respiración a la persona.

―¡Décimo! ―rugió la voz de Gokudera, Tsuna parpadeo lentamente, giro el cuerpo y miro a su guardián, afloro una sonrisa triste y acuosa.

―Le dije que tenía que esperar en la habitación…

Entonces el motor de la ambulancia rugió y se puso en marcha, Tsuna miro detenidamente y no se movió, contemplo como desaparecía con toda tranquilidad.

Se quedo quieto mientras suspiraba entrecortadamente, apretó los parpados, aspiro aire y dio media vuelta.

―¿No va con ella décimo?

Tsuna dejo de caminar, miro de soslayo.

―Prometimos que si algún día uno de los dos resultaba herido por nuestra culpa deberíamos decirnos _adiós_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**C**ielo escarlata.

Paso como un rayo veloz por el cielo, las dos tonalidades del color naranja y rojo se fundieron, su llama se encendió con más ímpetu, sus ojos como águila sagaz busco la ubicación.

Rodo los ojos en todas las direcciones, vio los arboles y las casas, abrió con sorpresa sus ojos cuando vio su figura delgada en la silla, sentada amarrada con cuerdas y el labio partido, bullendo sangre.

Bajo y se abalanzo contra el sujeto que tenía la mano alzada listo para abofetearla de nuevo, rodo con su cuerpo y le sujeto por las manos, doblo la pierna y le dio una patada en el vientre, sus guantes se encendieron con más fuerza y el sujeto dio un grito asustado.

Dejo al hombre medio herido y corrió a su lado, sus dientes chirriaron cuando ella levanto la vista con apenas fuerza, le sonrió.

―Estás herido… Tsuna-san…

Balbuceo apenas ella, Tsuna negó.

―Ie, estoy bien.

Mintió apretando su mano contra le herida de su vientre, ella negó suavemente, como si su cuello apenas soportara el peso de su cabeza. Él le acaricio el labio partido y limpio la sangre, sacudió un poco el pelo de la mujer y le tomo tiempo quitarle las cuerdas, le alzo delicadamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen.

**D**ébil.

Ella se aferro contra la mesa del escritorio de Tsunayoshi, apretó sus uñas en la madera y sus ojos se entrecerraron, le tomo dos respiraciones hablar correctamente con él.

―¿Qué has dicho?

Sawada se negó a mirarla, siguió con la vista en los papeles y murmuro secamente.

―He dicho que eres débil, los débiles deben ser protegidos, así que quédate quieta en la habitación y no estorbes.

Entonces sintió como ella le agarraba de la corbata, tiraba frenéticamente y acerco su rostro contra la de él, sus ojos se encontraron y él vio rastro de lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, bajo un segundo la vista y luego la subió, endureció su rostro.

―Ve a la habitación.

―¡No! ¡Luchare!

―No, no podrás acabar con nadie de los enemigos.

―¡Podré!

El jefe cogió con su mano la pequeña muñeca de la mujer, tiro y ella lo soltó con sorpresa.

―Eres débil.

―… ¡Te odio Tsuna!


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**H**ierro.

Reborn soltó una risa burlona, negó y apunto con la mirada.

―¿Ahora te parece débil? ―pregunto con tinte burlón.

Sawada miro con ojos abiertos como Haru se balanceaba contra los enemigos, apuntando con el arma y disparando sin piedad, sus ojos eran duros y sin emoción, el enemigo se abalanzo sobre ella y cuando él pensó que era el fin ella salto y saco de su abrigo negro corto una granada, lo tiro y exploto, aún con ella alrededor ella salió ilesa, caminando tranquilamente mientras le miraba fríamente.

Duro. Eso decía la mirada de Haru, duro como el hierro.

Trago saliva.

―… Haru…

Ella paso por su lado y no contesto.


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**E**moción_**.**_

Se escucho unos golpes secos en la puerta y los mafiosos que estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa instintivamente corrieron sus manos hasta sus armas, la puerta se abrió y ella entro sonriendo con alegría.

―¡Haru! ―chillo Tsuna suspirando. ―¡No entres así a la sala de reuniones!

La sonrisa con la que había entrado la mujer no se borro a pesar de las amonestaciones de su marido, negó con la mano y se tiro a los brazos de su esposo.

―¡No deberías tratar así a la futura madre! ―dijo en tono alto.

El asombro palmo los rostros de los mafiosos, se levantaron con sorpresa y la miraron con tanta intensidad y Tsuna creyó vislumbrar que la desnudaban con la mirada para comprobar si en verdad había un niño en su interior, Sawada le apretó más contra él y mostro ojos afilados.

―¡Felicidades décimo!

Y con sorpresa en el rostro Tsuna entendió algo, ¿felicidades?

¿Futura madre?

Se levanto de la silla con ella en brazos y le hizo dar vueltas.

―¡Voy a ser padre!


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**F**etiche.

No tenía ningún fetiche, eso lo sabía, había algunos hombres que les gustaba mujeres con grandes pechos, otros con un buen culo, otros que preferían a mujeres con pelo largo o corto, piernas, o hasta un insignificante lunar, algunos hombres tenían un fetiche por las mujeres, buscando primero su atención en algo que les gustara, pero para él era distinto.

Si Gokudera preguntara que le hizo elegir a Haru él respondería honestamente.

_No sé. _

Y si Yamamoto preguntara si Haru le parecía hermosa, más que Kyoko, él respondería.

_No lo dudes. _

Y si Ryohei, el más maduro en el tema de relaciones le preguntara como era estar íntimamente con ella, él respondería.

_Una dulce agonía._

Y si Reborn preguntara si había alguna parte especial que prefería de Haru él callaría para siempre, no diría nada y solo negaría.

Le gustaba todo, lo curioso era que, como teniendo amigos, muchos e íntimos, era un problema cuando preguntaban que les dijera honestamente sus respuestas, que dijera que no le gustaba de Haru o que sacara a relucir los errores de la mujer, o alguna parte que no le gustara de ella.

Había hombres que tenían un fetiche, un lunar, tetas, culo o unos labios voluptuosos, pero para él Haru destacaba en todo, no podía entretenerse solo con sus labios, quería más, tampoco con sus senos, buscaba más abajo y le gustaba esos sonidos que sacaba a la luz, y también cuando sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y luego sus mejillas se teñían cuando él se anclaba a su cuerpo.

Si alguien le preguntara cuál era su fetiche él respondería.

_Haru._


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**M**adre.

Tsunayoshi suspiro entrecortadamente mientras hundía tímidamente su cara en el cuello delgado de la mujer, le toco las caderas suavemente y escucho su risa.

―Eres como un niño Tsuna-san.

Tsuna rió, beso delicadamente un poco de la piel y luego asintió.

―Entonces tú eres una hermosa madre.

Haru soltó una risita y le toco el pelo cariñosamente, tocando las hebras del pelo y ondulándolo en su dedo, escucho el suspiro que daba Tsuna y cerro los ojos.

Sawada dormito en su cuello, apretándose fuertemente contra el cuerpo delgado y pequeño de la mujer, y nunca soltó sus manos de sus caderas, firmemente obstruyendo su huida.

N/A. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, _mary_; que siempre le escribes algo hermoso que ánima en cada fic que hago,_ natsumi hhr nh, Vicki27, Ciel Lightwood, _, también a la que me pusistéis en favoritos. Esperos leeros. =) 


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**L**eche.

Se sentaron el silencio en la mesa, todavía algo soñoliento bostezo y miro su alrededor, luego le miro y sonrió un poco. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y luego le dio un guiño, la sirvienta trajo el desayuno, él tomo café amargo y ella solo leche.

Cuando acabo su café se entretuvo mirándola, tenía una camiseta ajustada y sin mangas color melocotón, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y estaba descalza, entonces vio como ella empezó a beber la leche, tomándolo de sorbo en sorbo, sonrió y puso su mano bajo su mentón, ella no miro.

Y como si hubiera visto una película pornográfica su miembro se endureció cuando vio como la leche caía mojando la camiseta de ella, apretándose contra la piel, dejando ver el sujetador delgado y los pezones erectos por el liquido frio, la leche cayo rápidamente por el canalillo de sus senos, bajando por su vientre y deteniéndose entre sus muslos. Abrió los ojos y relamió los labios, ella soltó una exclamación después al darse cuenta de su error, intento decir algo pero fue callada por un beso hambriento de Tsuna.

Él envolvió su muñeca con sus dedos y la empujo contra sí, le acaricio avariciosamente las mejillas y mordisqueo su labio, metió la lengua y se negó a separase a pesar de que la sirvienta había entrado para recoger el desayuno según ella, pobre ilusa, terminado por sus jefes, Tsuna negó con la mano e hizo una seña para que se marchara, le importo un bledo cuando vio de reojo como la sirvienta enrojeció y salió presurosa con vergüenza.

Sawada le tomo por la nuca y hundió su lengua en la boca rosada de Haru, probando el sabor a leche, le lamió la mandíbula y luego bajo los labios hasta la camiseta mojada, paso la lengua por la tela y su miembro se sacudió con vigor, ella intento protestar débilmente pero él le acaricio con un dedo los labios.

Y paso los labios lentamente por cada parte que la leche había tocado el cuerpo de Haru.


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**B**oda.

Se mostró confundida y nerviosa, mordía ansiosamente su labio mientras era vigilada por los ojos de los mafiosos y sus esposas, sonrió para tranquilizarse pero no llego a mucho.

―¿Por qué no llega? ―le pregunto a Gokudera que estaba a su lado como protector, cosa que era insólito ya que siempre él quería estar con su décimo, el italiano no respondió rápidamente y Haru volvió a preguntar. ―¿Está enfermo Tsuna? ¿Herido?

Cuando iba a preguntar más cosas el italiano chisto la lengua y le reprendió con la mirada.

―Contrólate, concéntrate en tu estúpida boda.

Haru le miro enfurruñada y luego tomo aire y les volvió a sonreír a los presentes.

La puerta de la gran iglesia se abrió y ella sonrió con ganas, sí, ese tenía que ser Tsuna, cuando iba a gritar su nombre calló y como si le hubieran dado una patada en vientre miro con asombro a Yamamoto. Parado en la puerta, jadeando y negándose a mirarle a los ojos, le llamo suavemente pero Yamamoto bajo los ojos.

―Lo siento…

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, no, eso no tenía que pasar. ¡No tenía que pasar!

Tsuna tenía que estar a su lado, sonriendo y diciendo _sí quiero_ y después ella. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo, siendo aún vigilada por los _amigos_ de Tsuna, miro el techo de la iglesia y ni siquiera escucho los gritos de Gokudera contra Yamamoto, tampoco como era alzada en brazos por Takeshi, lloro amargamente.

Eso no tenía que pasar…


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**M**úsica.

Se entretuvo en la pequeña radio que tenía en su escritorio, escucho levemente la canción que estaba a volumen bajo, para no ser escuchado por su malvado tutor, que decía que la música en horas de trabajo era insultante, según él no dejaba trabajar.

Mastico un poco su labio y busco la emisora, pero la radio ni siquiera hizo un sonido.

¿Faltaría pila o qué?

Gruño irritado, empezó tocando otros botones y supo que la radio estaba estropeada.

Golpeo con su mano su frente y suspiro apesadumbrado, un golpeteo en su puerta le hizo saltar de su tristeza y esconder su radio en el cajón, Haru entro con alegría y se sentó frente suyo, le tomo dos segundos saber que pasaba.

―No se oye música.

Tsuna sonrió levemente.

Entonces ella saco de su bolsillo una pequeña radio color negro, lo encendió y miro a la puerta esperando que entrara Reborn, cuando no sucedió encendió la radio y puso la emisora, soltó una carcajada alegre cuando la música se escucho y Tsuna le miro fijamente, sonriendo y apretándole la mano de forma cariñosa.

Se quedaron escuchando tranquilamente la música en su oficina.


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**S**olo.

Tsuna envolvió sus manos en las pequeñas manos del bebé, le sonrió suavemente y le beso la frente cariñosamente, el bebé le miro y soltó una sonrisa llena de babas pero él pensó que era la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entraron Gokudera y Yamamoto, le miraron ligeramente y centraron su vista en el pequeño bebé que él tenía en brazos.

―Debería descansar décimo. ―intento Gokudera apenas audible, Tsunayoshi levanto la mirada rápidamente, apretó más contra sí al niño y sus ojos se entornaron.

―¡No!

Yamamoto puso una mano en su hombro, lo apretó fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza.

―Descansa Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi apretó los dientes.

―¡Vosotros no lo entendéis!

El niño empezó a llorar, abriendo su pequeña y rosada boquita, mostrando su lengua y sus ojos acuosos, Tsuna lo acuno frenéticamente y le pidió que parase.

―Shii, shh… mamá ya vendrá, ya vendrá.

Tsuna parpadeo cuando sintió como su niño era arrebatado de sus manos, alzo la mirada confundido y vio que era Takeshi que le quitaba al niño, le tomaba delicadamente y le acunaba contra su pecho.

―¡Yamamoto! ―se quejó quejumbroso. Takeshi camino hasta la puerta y de soslayo miro a su amigo.

―No mientas a tu hijo, Tsuna. Su mamá nunca vendrá.

―¡Ella vendrá! ¡Tiene que venir por su hijo, es su hijo! ¡Haru no está muerta!

Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando miro como Gokudera le inyectaba algo.

―Lo siento muchísimo décimo, debe descansar.

Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, se tambaleo y Gokudera se puso a su lado para que se apoyara.

―… ella no está muerta… no está muerta Gokudera-kun… Haru no puede estar muerta… ―sollozo y Gokudera le atrajo contra su cuerpo, le froto la espalda y asintió, tragándose el dolor que sentía por ver a su décimo así.

―Lo sé décimo, lo sé.


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**M**ano.

En raras ocasiones él se sentía furioso, pero ahora mismo mientras veía con ojos filosos como aquel tipo, obeso, mentira tenía un buen parecido, con ojos saltones como rana, otra mentira tenía ojos azules y hermosas pestañas largas, coqueteaba con ella sintió una furiosa sensación de pasar su mano por la cintura de la mujer y dejar claro; _ella me quiere, es mía_, pero era lamentablemente entretenido por el jefe de otra familia de la mafia, intento serenarse y asentir a cada cosa que decía el mafioso, cuando pensó que ya habría acabado con el mafioso Reborn le dio una patada en la espinilla. Grito de asombro y dolor.

―¿¡Qué fue eso!

Reborn gruño.

―Has prometido al jefe de esa familia que seriáis amigos por siempre y le ayudarías en todo.

Tsuna parpadeo, se sonrojo ligeramente por su falta de atención.

―¿Lo siento? Mira, estoy demasi―

Escucho la risa de la mujer, y giro el cuello para poder ver, sus ojos se achicaron cuando vio como el sujeto le ponía la mano encima del hombro de Haru, y ella sonrió, no con coquetería, si no con su habitual sonrisa.

Reborn soltó una risa burlona.

―Ya veo.

Tsunayoshi grito en alto.

―¡Vámonos Haru!

Y aún cuando estaban dentro del coche siguió escuchando la mandita risa de Reborn y visualizando la estúpida mano de aquel hombre feo y horrible encima del hombro de Haru, obvio el hecho de que, sin llegar a más, sintió celos.

N/A; _Mary_, no gracias a ti que siempre me dejas comentario, sinceramente a veces me gustaría que me dejaran para saber cómo va lo que escribo, pero algunos solo me ponen en favoritos y no llego a saber, es desilusionante pero después reconfortante ya que se puede decir, o no, que les gusta y por eso me agregan xD

; Un hombre se excita con pocas cosas, créeme. xD


	14. Chapter 14

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**F**resa.

La pequeña y deliciosa fruta fue comida rápidamente por la boca voraz de Haru, Tsuna alzo una ceja de forma curiosa, apoyo la barbilla en su mano y miro detenidamente a la mujer que tenia delante.

Haru ni siquiera miro, se concentró en el pequeño plato lleno de fresas, relamía sus labios con regocijo, alzo otra fruta y su lengua solo toco la punta antes de que Tsuna le arrebata la fresa y le mirara con cierta diversión.

―Muchas hacen daño.

Apretó los labios y le quito la fresa, mandando de paso una irritada mirada.

―¡No toques mis fresas!

Tsuna alzo las manos a la defensiva.

―¡Tranquila fiera! ―se burlo arqueando una ceja, Miura gruño y apretó contra sí el plato de fresa. ―No te lo quitare Haru… ―comenzó zalamero, pero ella no cayó.

―¿Te acuerdas de la última vez? ¡Me las quitaste todas!

Tsuna sintió las mejillas calientes, se rasco la cabeza.

―Es que esas se veían deliciosamente provocantes.

Haru dejo titubeante la fresa que quería comerla, le miro a los ojos.

―Estaban en mi boca…

Tsuna sonrió.

―Justo como hace un momento.

Haru sonrió, alzo la fresa y lo mordió con los dientes, pero no se lo comió, lo dejo en los labios, alzo las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa provocadora, Tsuna sonrió y se acerco.

―Me encantan las fresas.


	15. Chapter 15

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**M**iedos.

La mafia no era nada por lo cual reírse, muchos habían muerto, dejando a su familia en dolor y en busca de venganza, la mafia dejaba un sabor amargo cuando se entraba y nunca se salía, ella lo sabia.

Siempre dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba cuando era adolescente, grito a todo pulmón que Tsuna seria su marido, entonces ella seria la esposa del jefe de la mafia, si Tsuna escuchaba nunca decía nada, pero después de un tiempo―exactamente diez años― le llevo a callarse todo lo que sentía.

Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban en medio de la calle ella nunca sonrió, asintió y luego se marchaba, y él nunca criticó, pero cuando se volvían a ver en la base Vongola, alejados de todos los curiosos para bien o mal no callaban, ella saltaba la barrera que ponía afuera, corría y abrazaba a Tsuna, mientras él buscaba a tientas su mirada, se sonreían con cierto temor antes de besarse y abrazarse, casi escondidos de todo alrededor de su mundo, porque a pesar de que ella le seguía amando como el primer día, en que supo que estaba enamorada de él lo ocultaba, y él igual, se cubrían las espaldas y nunca decían su relación, sabían, sin necesidad de que Reborn dijera algo, que si se supiera que el jefe de la más poderosa familia de la mafia, Vongola, tenía pareja sus ataques ya no sólo se centrarían en el jefe, irían directamente a quemarropa a Haru.

Haru le sonrió tímidamente mientras Tsuna besaba sus mejillas con suavidad, tenían sus propios miedos, Tsuna; perderla, Haru; ser el eslabón débil de él y perjudicarlo.


	16. Chapter 16

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**T**e extraño.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, se apoyo contra la puerta y espero que esa ilusión, tenía que ser una ilusión, desapareciera de sus ojos asombrados, pero no desapareció, si no que se incrementó.

Su respiración se volvió pesada y entrecortada, sus cejas se acercaron y grito.

―¡¿Qué es esto?

El cuerpo delgado de Haru rodo por la cama y cayó al duro suelo, seguido por otro cuerpo masculino, ambos cayeron y miraron por encima de su hombro, Tsuna les miro asombrado.

Haru sonrió levemente antes de poner las piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre desnudo.

Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos sorprendido, salió debajo del cuerpo delgado de Kyoko y le miro a los ojos.

―Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.

Kyoko pestañeo y antes de poder responder Tsuna ya se había marchado de su habitación.

Marco lentamente el número de teléfono de Haru y espero con paciencia.

―¡Tsuna-san! ―gimoteo Haru. Él sonrió, se apoyo un poco y luego miro al cielo.

―Te extraño… ―confeso, escucho el susurro de Haru, después su risa y al final un suspiro.

―Yo igual.

Tsuna no podría soportar verlo con otro… ¿Entonces que le llevo a casi estar con Kyoko? ¿Fue por lo que dijo la mujer?

Sí, seguramente fue aquello.

_Haru-chan puede estar ahora mismo con otro hombre, Tsu-kun. _

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por imágenes de Haru con otro hombre. Tsuna mastico las palabras, apenas audible.

―… te extraño…


	17. Chapter 17

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**E**n medio del caos.

Le llevo exactamente nueves años con pocos meses saber que estaba enamorado de Haru Miura, los primeros se lo paso con inocencia, como amigos, no rozando ni siquiera a íntimos como con sus compañeros y guardianes, pero amigos al fin y al cabo, aunque Haru siempre intento llegar a más, le provocaba con una tímida sonrisa, con ojos brillantes y agitación de pestañas, o diciendo a sus amigos frente suyo que estaba enamorada de alguien, y cuando lo decía siempre le miraba a los ojos.

Pero entonces sucedió aquello, la guerra se desato, todos se esparcieron, y él perdió la comunicación con ella.

Se quedo en la base, mirando la pantalla y cualquier pitido que transmitía esta era recibida por sus manos nerviosas, algunos de sus guardianes estaban a su lado esperando conocer la situación de algunos de sus amigos, mientras que él esperaba impaciente una llamada, que nunca espero en nueve años con tanto ímpetu, dos días antes de que fuera a verse con Byakuran el ordenador soltó un pitido, pidiendo autorización para una video llamada, él lo pulso y su corazón de le acelero cuando la vio, con el pelo corto y los ojos húmedos por lágrimas.

―Tu pelo…―fue lo primero que balbuceo, ella sonrió con labios temblorosos y se acaricio el pelo corto.

―… me molestaba. ―su voz sonó asustada y él supo con temor que era una despedida, se lo decía esos ojos y esa sonrisa.

―¿Dónde estás? Diré a Yamamoto que vaya a recogerte, ¡dímelo!

Haru sonrió, bajo un momento los ojos y la pantalla se apago momentáneamente, Tsuna saltó de su silla y grito.

―¡No, no!

Un brillo en la pantalla dio otra vez y se vio la cara borrosa de Haru, vio como el delgado cuerpo de Haru tiritaba.

―La llamada se cortara dentro de poco, Tsuna-san, no tengo tiempo… luego destruiré mi móvil.

―¿Por qué…?

Lo sabía joder, lo sabía pero aún preguntaba, Miura se encogió los pequeños hombros y rió.

―¡Para que no te pillen claro está! ―soltó con alegría.

Tsuna mordió su labio.

―No lo hagas, ven a la base Haru, te lo pido.

―¿Cómo amigo?

Tsuna bajo los ojos, la pantalla dio otro brillo y empezó a desdibujarse la cara de Haru.

―Como hombre.

Escucho la risa liviana de la mujer y no pudo contenerse, se acerco rápidamente a la gran pantalla y lo golpeo.

―¡Te lo estoy pidiendo, regresa!

―Te amo, ¿lo sabes no?

―¡Lo sé, maldita sea, lo sé!

Otro chispazo y se mostró la cara iluminada de Haru, ella le sonrió y luego mostro sus dedos alzados, en V, victoria.

―¡Tienes que ganas esta guerra Tsuna-san! Haru nunca te lo perdonara si pierdes.

Tsuna rió, negó y al mismo tiempo asintió, no sabía que decir.

―Si estás a mi lado ganare. Ven.

Se escucho unos ajetreados pasos y los ojos de Haru se abrieron con asombro, su boca grito algo al fondo y luego miro a la cámara del móvil.

―¡Haru en verdad te ama Tsuna-san!

―¡Haru… escúchame, no cuelgues!

―…¡ama!

La llamada se corto y Tsuna se quedo mirando la pantalla de forma idiota, sin orientación ni sentido.

¿Ganar?

Dios, parecía imposible ahora mismo, se acordó que dentro de poco tendría la reunión con Byakuran, y su único plan era luchar con sus guardianes a lado, no tenía más planes, ¿Cómo podría ganar? ¡¿Cómo?

Segundos después sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, marco un número telefónico, dos timbres y el teléfono móvil fue contestado.

―Irie, tengo un plan

Miro de soslayo la pantalla, trago el nudo de la garganta y siguió con sus planes, que tenían que ganar, sí, lo harían.

…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Haru, y él nunca supo que esa mujer que miraba delante suyo siempre había tenido el pelo largo, tampoco que hacia unos pocos meses había sufrido su perdida de comunicación, Tsuna apenas un adolescente le miro asombrado y luego se perdió buscando a Kyoko…

N/A. Mary; Intentaré verlos después, ahora mismo estoy algo ajetreada xD

Ciel Lightwood: A mi también me encantó ese, es decir, joder, le puse muchas ganas ahí proque... creo que yo igual tengo un fetiche xDDD ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Vicki27 : ¡No tires la toalla! Puede que pase, tal vez... puede ser... quizás, como odio que no pase pero me alegra con leer un fic de ellos y subirme en mi carrusel de la alegría xP Tsuna celoso debe ser amor ~

Kaine. Leto : Como te habrás dado cuenta en mis fics siempre hao algo de tristeza, sorry, me encanta hacer sufrir ¡No! diré que sufrán xD

i: Tienes razón, una persona que escribe sin emoción es como si escribiera sin algo, para mi es como si escribira con el culo, sin sentimientos y más. Y, como también has dicho, la vida no es siempre dulce, por eso escribo algo crudo y duro, porque por más que querramos las cosas no pasan como queremos.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios XD


	18. Chapter 18

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**N**ormal.

Siempre había querido que la persona que amara le pidiera en matrimonio de alguna forma única, ya no de rodillas y el anillo, tampoco en una copa de champan, eso ya no le parecía hermoso, era demasiado común y ella no lo quería, pero entonces paso aquello.

Se enamoro de un mafioso, ella que siempre había pensando que sería un muchacho de bien, luego se unió a la familia, ella quería ser diseñadora no mafiosa, y él le pidió matrimonio de forma normal, común, pero para ella fue distinto.

A pesar que en muchas películas había visto como el chico se arrodillaba y luego besaba su mano pidiéndole en matrimonio él lo hizo, se arrodillo contra una pierna, le miro intensamente con sus ojos marrones y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, saco de su bolsillo una caja pequeña de terciopelo y dio a relucir un anillo de diamantes, sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo, le miro como si fuera una hermosa alucinación en el desierto, le palpo el rostro y grito.

―¡Sí, sí!

Por más que fuese común, casi corriente la forma de pedirlo Haru pensó que fue lo más hermoso que pudo pasarle y ocurrirle a lo largo de su vida. Tsuna arrodillado, sonriendo y diciéndole.

―¿Quieres casarte conmigo Miura Haru?

Sí, fue normal, fue _muy_ normal, a pesar de estar rodeados de enemigos en aquel momento Tsuna fue normal a la hora de pedirle matrimonio.

Le contaría a sus hijos que la forma de Tsuna fue la más común pero también la más hermosa del mundo.


	19. Chapter 19

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**E**l señor y la señora Smith.

―A veces me siento como la chica de esa película, Tsuna-san.

Tsuna arqueo una ceja.

―¿Romántica? ―pregunto curiosamente, Haru le miro afablemente.

―No, como _El señor y la señora Smith_.

Sawada se aparto apenas dos insignificantes centímetros de su lado y le miro la cara, su rostro era sereno y ruborizado por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, tenia en pelo un poco alborotado y una marca que empezaba a enrojecer en su cuello.

―¿Esa de un tío que es algo de agente secreto y la chica igual?

―¡Sí, esa!

Tsuna sonrió, apoyo la cabeza contra el cuerpo delgado de Haru.

―¿Y cómo acaba?

―Ah Tsuna-san, ¡tienes que ver la película!

Tsuna rió, apenas audible alzo los ojos al techo y espero pacientemente, sabía que ella se lo diría.

―La chica es un agente secreto y el chico también, pero están casados y ninguno de los dos sabe que son en realidad y menos aún que hacen en sus tiempos que no se ven, después de un tiempo ella se entera y su misión es eliminarlo y la de él también…

―Se matan mutuamente, un amor trágico. ―comento Tsuna seriamente, acariciando el pelo corto de Haru.

Ella negó con vehemencia.

―¡Déjame terminar Tsuna-san!

Tsuna asintió.

―Después intentan matarse en su mansión, acaban por dispararse y tirarse bombas, salen vivos y luego… ―su cara se enrojece de sobremanera, muerde el labio y sus ojos brillan.

―¿Después…?

―Hacen el amor. ―susurra lentamente.

Tsuna despega la cara del cuello de la mujer y le mira asombrado.

―¿Hacen el amor? ¿Después de intentar matarse mutuamente? ¿Después de todo _eso_?

Parece ridículamente asombrado, niega con la cabeza.

―¡Es… tonto!

Haru infla los cachetes.

―¡No es tonto! ¡Es hermoso!

Sawada asiente más para satisfacerla y luego suspira.

―¿Y cómo te pareces tú a esa mujer?

Haru sonríe.

―Porque Tsuna-san es un mafioso, lleva armas, tiene muchas granadas y yo soy su mujer, ¡un amor hermoso! Como esa película, pero los dos sabemos que somos en realidad.

―Tal vez tú seas un agente secreto que espera para matarme. ―se burla Tsuna sonriendo levemente, la mujer se aparta de la cama como si la hubieran abofeteado, le mira dolida y él se arrepiente. ―Tú… tú sabes, era una broma.

―¡Tus bromas apestan Tsuna-san!

Sawada no sabe como salir del aprieto, intenta con acariciarle la muñeca pero ella se aparta un poco más.

―Haru… ―ella le mira y no se mueve, con el rostro serio y enfadado. ―… antes de llegar a hacer el amor, ¿Qué hacen?

Haru gruñe y muerde las palabras.

―Se disparan.

―Tengo una pistola en la mesilla de noche…

Los ojos de Haru se abren con asombro.

―…puedes dispararme…

―…luego me harías el amor. ―termina sonrojada y avergonzada Haru. Él asiente.

De repente siente el cuerpo delgado de Haru encima suyo, levanta la cara para mirarle y ella le besa la boca.

―Tampoco me gustaba demasiado esa parte Tsuna-san… podemos saltárnosla.

El décimo asiente contra su boca.

―…por cierto…―gime concentrado en el beso. ―Ya no seria el Señor y la señora Smith… sería _El señor y la señora Sawada_.

―Ajá…


	20. Chapter 20

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**U**n segundo sexo, segundo después parto.

Sintió un cosquilleo agradable por sus piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta sus muslos, la lengua caliente y húmeda de él recorrió suavemente su piel, gimió placenteramente, él le abrió un poco más las piernas y le toco su sexo con la lengua.

Haru gimió con sorpresa y agrado antes de llevar sus manos a la cabellera de Tsunayoshi incitándolo a ir más lejos, la lengua de Tsuna fue avariciosa, pasando por su pierna interior, sus muslos y deteniéndose entre los labios de la vagina, le miro a su esposa y luego le toco con la mano el vientre hinchado, ella sonrió ligeramente.

Acariciando suavemente con sus dedos, apenas rozando el vientre y luego presionándolo durante un segundo, era una caricia deliciosa, Haru apretó los labios un momento antes de gemir su nombre con voz ronca.

Tsuna sonrió.

―Tsuna-san… ―balbuceo Haru, él presiono su lengua más entre los pliegues. ―…creo que vendrá.

―Déjalo salir… ―susurro.

―_No_… no puedo hacerlo.

―¿Por qué?

―… va a salir… ¡El bebé va a salir!

Tsuna se aparto rápidamente de sus muslos, le miro a los ojos con temor.

¿Va a salir ya?

¡Pero faltaba una semana!

Haru gruño roncamente antes de gemir de dolor y retorcerse en la cama, enredando un poco las sabanas entre sus pies, miro a través de sus pestañas a Tsuna y esbozo una sonrisa temblorosa.

―He roto aguas.

Los ojos de Tsuna se dispararon a las piernas desnudas, escudriñando el líquido blanco transparente y viscoso que manchaba los muslos de la mujer.

―Oh… ¡Ohhh!

Movió las manos con nerviosismo.

―¡Haru, el bebé va a salir! ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué?

Haru suspiro con dolor y movió su pesado cuerpo a un lado, respirando agitadamente.

―Llama a un médico Tsuna-san, o llévame a uno.

Tsuna asintió temblando de pavor, salió de la cama desnudo, mostrando su pene ya flácido por el bajón de la excitación, recorrió con su vista alrededor antes de tirarse al suelo para coger el teléfono móvil.

―¿…Qué número es?

Haru gimió, casi se podría decir de frustración y dolor.

―¡Llama a Gokudera-kun!

Sawada lamio su labio de forma ansiosa y marco el número de su mano derecha, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo Gokudera irrumpió en su habitación con su habitual desparpajo.

―¡Décimo! ¿Para qué me necesita? ―grito en alto, mirándolo solo a él.

Tsuna brinco y luego dio un empujón a su guardián, este miro asombrado y luego sonrojado.

Su décimo estaba desnudo, totalmente desnudo, alzo la mirada hasta la cama y vio para su horror.

―¡¿Qué haces con las piernas abierta estúpida? ¡¿Intentas forzar al décimo?

Un grito de dolor le contesto, dio un salto atrás y miro de nuevo, cono ojos fijos y penetrantes a la mujer del décimo.

―¿Q-Qué pasa?

Haru se agito un poco más y no le importo estar completamente desnuda delante de Gokudera, su archienemigo, porque competía por el aprecio de Tsunayoshi. De sus ojos resbalaron lágrimas.

―¡Gokudera-kun llama a un médico!

Gokudera parpadeo, luego se apoyo contra el hombro desnudo de su décimo, lo siguiente que hizo fue desmayarse.

―¡¿G-Gokudera-kun?

Haru chillo aún con las piernas abiertas.

Tsuna fue a su lado corriendo, su miembro se balanceo, y le toco la mano de forma temblorosa.

―¡N-No llores Haru! ¡Te traeré a un médico, lo juro!

Haru negó.

―¡Voy a morir Tsuna-san, lo sé!

Tsuna negó. Alzo de nuevo el teléfono y marco el número de Yamamoto.

―¡Yamamoto, ayúdame!

Se escucho un forzoso sonido producto de algunos platos rotos, después unos pasos apresurados y entro Yamamoto.

―¡¿Yamamoto?

―¡Estaba en la cocina! ¡¿Qué pasa Tsuna? ¿Algún enemigo?

El grito agónico de Haru le hizo despertar de su mundo de enemigos y lucha, el guardián de la Lluvia le miro, se sonrojo, balbuceo y al final miro a otro lado.

―…¿Qué pasa _aquí_?

Tsuna que seguía a lado de su mujer se envolvió un poco con la sabana sus partes nobles, suspiro apesadumbrado. Tenia los ojos abiertos tan grandemente que parecían salírseles de sus cuencas.

―¡Haru va a tener al bebé! ―grito, gimió y se forzó a no llorar de temor.

―¿Ahora mismo? ¿_Ahora_? ―pregunto incrédulo Yamamoto que miraba la puerta abierta, de espalda a la pareja de casados desnudos.

―¡Si, ahora!

―¡¿Qué hacemos Tsuna?

El jefe se encogió los hombros, parecía un corderito a punto de ser sacrificado, y Yamamoto lo entendió. Claro que lo hizo, si estuviera casado y su mujer estuviera embarazada y al mismo instante estuviera teniendo sexo con ella y después de unos segundos ella se pusiera de parto sería algo que… lo acojonaría.

―¡Llama a Shamal!

―¡Nooo! ―grito Haru, que en ese momento se estaba conteniendo a duras penas el no gritar de dolor. ―¡Es un pervertido! ¡Tocara a Haru por otros sitios!

Las tres personas, sin contar a Gokudera que seguía en su mundo inconsciente, estaban fuera de sí, la primera Haru; pariendo sin ningún médico a su alrededor, el segundo, el padre: viendo como la cabecita de su hijo se apoyaba por el lugar que él había lamido, chupado y mordido suavemente apenas segundos atrás, y el tercero, Yamamoto; viendo la escena más dolorosa jamás contada en el mundo.

Sangre, un grito, otro más, y otros más… luego algo abriéndose dándose paso al bebé, la cabeza calva… y al final un grito que le resquebrajo los tímpanos.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, ¡Nunca volvería a pensar que las mujeres eran débiles!

¡Querría más a su madre! ¡Se disculparía por haberle faltado al respeto―a veces lo hizo sin pensar―pero que no siguiera eso pensó en aquel momento!

…

―¡Así fue como nació Mao-chan! ―dijo entusiasmada Haru, sonriendo iluminadamente.

―…mamá…

―¡Hai Mao-chan!

La niña de los ojos de Tsuna, porque Tsuna quería demasiado a esa pequeña niña, le miro a los ojos a Haru, al final negó.

―Nunca más cuentes esa historia mamá.

―¡¿Hahi?


	21. Chapter 21

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**D**estino.

―Si te dijera que tienes dos caminos que serán tu destino, ¿Cuál elegirías, Tsuna?

Tsuna miro desdeñoso a su tutor, segundo después arqueo una ceja casi de forma patéticamente inocente, Reborn tenía los ojos achicados y el ala de su sombrero ahora tapaba más su rostro de bebé, algo le decía, no sabía qué, bueno tal vez era su súper intuición, que el tema era delicado.

Suspiro profusamente antes de mirarlo.

―¿No sé?

Reborn le miro con desdén por la falta de concentración de su alumno, gruño apenas audible y tuvo la tentación de meterle le cabeza en algo.

―¡Elige _uno_ estúpido! ―susurro irritado, Sawada se aparto una pulgada y movió los brazos.

―¡No sé cuál! ―lloriqueo de forma lastimera, Reborn negó.

―En uno serás temido por solo nombrar tu nombre, querido, venerado y feliz, tendrás a una mujer fuerte, con decisión y apoyo hacia ti, el segundo… serás de igual forma fuerte pero tendrás muchos agujeros, tu esposa será muy gentil, cálida y agradable, pero no tendrá el espíritu guerrero de la primera, será tu punto débil y flaco, tu familia correrá peligro. ¿Cuál eliges?

Tsuna se le quedo mirando durante escasos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y pensarlo.

―¿La primera me llevara a la gloria sin temor a nada y seré feliz? ―pregunto suavemente, Reborn asintió. ―¿La segunda será hermosa y cálida pero débil y pondrá en peligro mi persona y las de los demás? ―el bebé volvió a cabecear. ―Elijo la primera.

Respondió sin dudar, Reborn sonrió.

―Inteligente chico. ―se burlo Reborn antes de mirar atrás del hombro de Tsuna. ―detrás de ti hay dos mujeres, el camino que elijas será por siempre, recuerda, la primera la gloria y amor, la segunda, amor y dolor.

Tsuna intento dar la vuelta pero la mirada acida de Reborn lo dejo paralizado.

―Piensa bien esto Dame-Tsuna. No elijas solo superficialmente, no sólo eres tú, es tu familia entera. No es sacrificio es pensar en lo mejor.

Sawada asintió apenas antes de mirar hacia atrás y abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

―¿Haru y Kyoko-chan?

Cuando iba a preguntar algo más a su tutor comprobó que Reborn ya no estaba. Trago saliva lentamente y se levanto.

―¿Reborn?

Los dos pares de ojos femeninos le miraron con ligera preocupación por el rostro pálido de Tsunayoshi, intentaron acercarse cuando vieron como Tsuna dio un paso atrás casi por instinto. Él sonrió nervioso y rasco su cabellera.

¿Cuál elegiría?

La primera era Haru lo _sabía_, Haru era de esas personas que no se dejaban vencer, era dura y testaruda, fuerte e inteligente, no por nada estaba en el mejor instituto de mujeres de Naminori.

La segunda era Kyoko, la bella y gentil Kyoko, que vestía siempre hermosa, sonrisa cálida y agradable pero… no echa para la mafia.

Como dijo Reborn la primera sería una sabia elección, pero era _Haru_, la segunda era Kyoko.

Miro detenidamente a las mujeres, espero y dio un paso.

―…¿Haru?

Miura le miro sorprendida antes de sonreír.

―¿Si Tsuna-san?

Sawada sonrió un poco antes de dar otro paso.

―Ven conmigo.

Sí, había elegido _bien_. Kyoko era hermosa, como una rosa y era esa definición que le hizo elegir a Haru, ya que Kyoko era como una rosa era más fácil que se marchitara.


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen.

**D**iez años después.

¿Qué quieres hacer diez años después?

_¡Quiero casarme con Tsuna-san!_

¿Sí?

_¡Sí!_

Era su deseo ferviente, el anhelo prohíbo de su corazón de enamorada. Pero nunca sucedió, porque a pesar de llevar un hermoso vestido, ir bien peinada, de buen porte y una sonrisa nunca paso aquello.

Tsuna le miro, ella le siguió y lo siguiente que supo era que Tsuna le estaba besando apasionadamente contra la pared dura del baño del bar, mientras unían sus bocas y sus lenguas en una danza salvaje sintió la cabeza del pene erecto de Tsuna entre sus muslos.

_¡Quiero casarme con Tsuna!_

Sintió un pinchazo en los ojos, iba a llorar.

―¡Más fuerte! ―jadeo entrecortadamente, Tsuna gruño apenas audible y empezó a moverse frenéticamente. Mientras sentía como si su mundo fuera a explotar, mientras su boca jadeaba placenteramente y su cuerpo pedía a gritos la unión su corazón se resquebrajo.

Apretó su cara contra el pecho de Tsuna y sollozo.

―Quiero casarme contigo. ―gimió. Tsuna se aparto apenas y luego miro al techo, distraídamente le toco la cabellera corta y luego movió su cuerpo hacia atrás y luego adelante. Haru se negó a moverse de la posición. Tsuna le alzo la barbilla y sonrió tristemente.

―Algún día, te lo prometo, te hare la mujer más feliz del planeta.

Haru sonrió toscamente y envolvió sus manos hacia su cuello, olvidándose remotamente de su alias.

Su nombre. Su estado. Su patética vida.

Ella estaba muerta. Eso decía su certificado.

―…¡Tsuna-san!

… ¿Por qué tenían que estar en la mafia?


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes de katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen.

**P**osesión.

Ella sabía una cosa en concreto. Una que le molestaba. Habían hombres que era extremadamente celosos, posesivos y delirantes a la hora de decir _es mía_, le encantaba. Porque cuando lo decían es como si volvieran a confesarse.

En películas, novelas y solo en libros, a Haru le encantaba cuando un hombre decía _me quiere, es mía, mía_.

Pero por más que le gustase él nunca lo hacía. Se quedaba parado mirándola con intensos ojos fuegos y luego sonreía como todo un caballero.

¿Por qué cojones Tsuna no se ponía celoso? ¿Eh?

Haru frunció las cejas antes de mirarlo por última vez y centrar su atención al sujeto que le sonreía abiertamente con coquetería. Intento una sonrisa forzada y luego sintió unos dedos acariciar su muñeca, suavemente y deliciosamente.

Tsuna.

Giro el rostro para mirarlo cuando su boca fue aprisionada lentamente y tortuosamente por la boca del otro.

―Vámonos.

Asintió sonrojada, y nunca, ni siquiera en sus más remotos sueños pensó, que esa era la táctica de Tsuna antes los inusuales celos que le arremetían. Se dejo guiar el camino apoyándose contra el hombro cálido y agradable de Tsunayoshi.


	24. Chapter 24

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**U**nidos.

Se tomaron de las manos con suavidad, los ojos de Tsuna se redujeron mientras intentaba respirar correctamente, alzo con apenas fuerzas sus manos unidas y lo beso delicadamente.

―Te quiero… ―jadeo entrecortadamente.

Haru sonrió ligeramente, asintió y cerro los ojos.

―… por favor no, no lo hagas. ―su voz sonó rota, y su llama que iluminaba la prisión empezaba a decaer.

Con un chispazo todo se apago, las luces, la sonrisa… y la vida.


	25. Chapter 25

_Los personaes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**D**ame un beso.

―Te doy un euro y tú me das un beso. ―dijo Haru sonriente, Sawada alzó una ceja de forma escéptica.

―¿Qué?

―¿No sabes Tsuna-san? Es ese juego en el que se recauda mucho dinero para muchos fines, una mujer u hombre guapo se pone delante y pide dinero por un beso suyo.

Tsuna alzó más la ceja. ¿Y eso qué tenía que ver con él?

―No necesito dinero.

Haru hizo un puchero melodramático, demasiado bueno e inofensivo, y Tsuna suspiro.

―¿Y diez euros?

―Haru, no necesito dinero.

El labio de Haru tembló con ansias y él volvió a suspirar entre dientes.

―Te doy un beso con una condición.

―¿Por todos mis ahorros? ¡Bien lo valdría Tsuna-san!

Tsunayoshi alzo los labios en una sonrisa pequeña.

―No, eso no. Lo que yo quiero es algo más valioso.

Miura se puso una mano en su barbilla y le miro, después cerro los ojos.

―Dame un beso y cumpliré tu deseo Tsuna-san.

Tsuna se apoyo un poco entre sus piernas, se acerco lentamente y le acaricio con sus labios los de ella, poso más hondo y empezó un beso lento y profundo, se separo de ella cuando la escucho jadear y luego le miro.

―¿Tu deseo Tsuna-san?

Tsuna sonrió.

―Digamos que ya tengo mi deseo…


	26. Chapter 26

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**D**evuélvemelo.

No tenía razón, ni conciencia, ni siquiera sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era bien o no, solo quería gritar, destrozar y arañar todo con sus manos. Quería. Lo quería de vuelta.

¡Lo quería de vuelta!

Sus manos temblaron, sintió un cosquilleo, en su pantalón negro se vio el arma, en su cintura, tenía la camiseta media rota y sucia, producto de muchas caídas cuando venia al lugar. Sus ojos se estremecieron en un temblor, lo siguiente que supo es que gritaba a todo volumen y disparaba a los dos guardias que vestían informalmente para no llamar la atención.

En medio del caos, de los gritos y lágrimas poso su cara a la cámara, lo zarandeo y grito al sujeto que estaba detrás del aparato.

―¡Devuélveme a Tsuna-san! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Tenía el tono ronco por los gritos, llevaba en sus ojos la ira y sufrimiento, pero no paro.

―¡Devuélveme a Tsuna-san!

Detrás de las cámaras Irie Shoichi miro a la mujer y luego bajo los ojos, apretó el ratón del ordenador y apago momentáneamente la pantalla, giro para encarar a Byakuran.

―¡Oh, Sho-chan, tienes mucho jaleo! ―gorgojo Byakuran con alegría. Él asintió y luego puso los ojos al ordenador. ―¿Qué harás Sho-chan?

Irie mordió su labio, _indecisión_ decía su cara, pero no era momento para vacilar, y menos delante de él. Byakuran. Pulso la tecla y la pantalla se volvió a encender, bajo la cara un poco hasta que sus labios casi tocaran el micrófono.

―Eliminadla.

Apago el ordenador, se levantó y salió del lugar sin mediar palabra con Byakuran, corrió por el pasillo trastabillando en el proceso, llego a su habitación y respiro agitadamente.

―Lo siento, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Lo siguiente que escucho fue un disparo y los gritos que decía Haru quedaron callados. Había muerto, eso no tenía que pasar, pero ella no lo sabía. Solo enloqueció cuando su persona amada _murió_, Irie lo comprendió y advirtió a Tsuna que ella haría algo así cuando se enterase de su muerte, pero Tsuna solo bajo la vista y le murmuro.

―Has todo lo posible para que no le suceda nada a Haru. Ayúdala Irie_… por favor_.

Irie miro a través de los cristales de sus gafas su escritorio, el ordenador. Con un _click_ podría ver lo que paso, pero no quería. Había roto la suplica de Tsunayoshi.

―…Lo siento… Tsunayoshi-kun…


	27. Chapter 27

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**R**omeo y Julieta.

―¡Oh _Romeo_!

―No…Tsuna, Haru. ―susurro por lo bajo Sawada, quien miraba a su novia a través de sus espesas pestañas. Haru sonrió.

―¡Lo sé Tsuna-san!

Tsunayoshi asintió y luego sus mejillas se colorearon.

―¿Me podrías ayudar? ―pidió, su novia se apresuró, le ayudo a entrar por la ventana y apoyo su _lindo_ trasero en el suelo después de ayudarlo.

―¿Por qué escalas por mi ventana Tsuna-san?

Sawada hizo un mohín.

―Tu padre no quiere dejarme entrar.

―¡Hahi!

Haru Miura sonrió un poco para disculparse en nombre de su adorado padre.

―El padre de Haru no es mala persona Tsuna-san… solo…

―Que te quiere con locura y no dejara que nadie se acerque a ti. ―termino la frase rodando los ojos.

Haru asintió risueña. Sawada suspiro melodramáticamente antes de sentarse a lado de su novia, pasar un brazo por los hombros y susurrar.

―¡Oh _Julieta_! ¿Por qué nuestros padres se oponen a nuestro romance? ―preguntó riendo entre dientes. Los grandes ojos de Haru se iluminaron.

―¡Oh Romeo! ¡Oh Romeo!

Susurro enfáticamente con alegría, sus brillantes ojos le hicieron reír y besarle la mejilla.

―¡Me siento como Julieta Tsuna-san! ―grito entusiasmada.

Tsunayoshi asintió, apoyo su espalda en el suelo y abrazo con más fuerza y las mejillas de Haru se colorearon deliciosamente antes de acurrucarse a su lado.

―Tsuna-san, promete que nuestro amor no será trágico, ¡será como Romeo y Julieta! Pero nadie tendrá que morir.

Tsuna miro al techo en blanco antes de cabecear.

―Lo prometo…

Un mes después Tsuna murió, no escalo más ventanas y tampoco dijo el nombre de _Julieta_.


	28. Chapter 28

_Los personajes de katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**T**iembla.

Cada partícula de su cuerpo parece sufrir un temblor, un sismo con su toque, tiembla desde la punta de su pelo hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Él no se da cuenta del producto de su caricia, ni siquiera sabe como le afecta, solo lo hace y ella tiembla.

Haru muerde su labio con ansiedad, mientras los dedos de Tsuna pasan por sus pechos, deteniéndose en sus pezones y bajando por sus caderas, muslos y su…

Tiembla.

Su cuerpo tiembla con ansiedad y se olvida de todo.


	29. Chapter 29

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**Á**mame y ódiame.

Tristeza. Melancolía. Rabia. Dolor. Angustia. Celos. Inferioridad.

Todo eso sentía ahora mismo, mirándose en el espejo del pequeño baño de la destartalada cafetería. Intento serenarse pero no llego a hacerlo, se contuvo a duras penas con un suspiro tembloroso y cayo al suelo sobre su propio peso, mientras olía a orines y defecaciones sus ojos se nublaron con recuerdos.

―_Si algún día… si algún día dejas de amarme Tsuna-san preferiría morir._

_Tsuna sonrió y negó. No, no lo haría._

Su labio inferior tembló con fuerza, con sus manos se acaricio sus mejillas.

―_Te amo, te amo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Pídemelo y lo haré. _

_Tsuna le miro con asombro y le acaricio el pelo como si se tratara de un pequeño perro._

Su respiración se hizo densa y apenas audible, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Gimió.

―_¿Me has engañado Tsuna-san? ¿Lo has hecho no? Yo… yo te amaba… te amo…_

_Tsuna escondió sus ojos contra su flequillo, negándose a mirarle apretó la mano de la mujer que tenia a lado_.

Sollozo, sollozo contra sus rodillas, mojándose el pantalón negro, hundiéndose en la miseria del desamor.

―_¡Ella merece morir! ¡Tiene que morir!_

_Su grito quedo apagado mientras sonreía con ojos entornados, los guardianes le miraron con asombro y el sonido del disparo se escuchó en la mansión, como un aullido desgarrador. _

Miro de reojo sus manos manchadas de sangre. Trago saliva y apretó los dientes. Esa era la sangre de esa mujer, de la mujer amada de Tsuna.

―_Ódiame, ódiame… ódiame… ―suplico a Sawada. Le miro a los ojos. ―Ódiame como yo te amo, tan fuerte e inolvidable. Ódiame Tsuna-san. _

En el baño de mujeres, a las doce y media de la mañana se escucho un grito agónico. Nadie se atrevió a entrar, pero después llegaron los policías y médicos y encontraron el cuerpo casi sin vida de Miura Haru.

…_ódiame… _

_Y sobre todo… ámame._


	30. Chapter 30

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen.

**L**ocura.

El amor llega a ser tan descabellado, a veces hiriente y ofensivo, pero también era una dulce locura, haciendo que las parejas cometieran tonterías, o se sacrificara todo por el dulce amor como se decía.

Amor también era sinónimo de: ceguera.

Haru giro el rostro para ver por última vez la casa de sus padres, sonrió tristemente antes de caminar con lentitud y llegar al coche negro de gran calidad, la mano cálida de él cogió la suya y olvido todo.

El amor era como una droga, delirante, hermoso y mágico, toda una locura deliciosa.


	31. Chapter 31

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**U**ñas.

Tsuna comprendió que Haru no era una damisela débil y quebradiza, ella era fuerte pero también fácil de derribar pero difícil de hacerla caer. Lo comprendió cuando fue secuestrada por sus enemigos, temió que ella le rechazara después de salvarla pero no sucedió aquello, aún recuerda lo que paso.

―Déjala y haré todo lo que pidas―pidió al mafioso frente suyo que retenía a Haru amordazada, sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecían temer algo y Tsuna lo temió. No quería verlo.

―¡Suplica por perdón Vongola! ―rugió el hombre con voz gutural.

Tsuna mordió los labios, asintió y cuando iba a decir una palabra Haru abrió los ojos y escupió la mordaza dando a conocer que solo ella lo mordía para no llamar la atención del secuestrador.

―¡No me _jodas_! ―grito Haru haciendo asombrar a su secuestrador. ―¡Tsuna-san jamás suplicaría a un imbécil como tú! ―hizo una sonrisa torcida antes de mirar a Tsuna. ―¡No supliques Tsuna-san, Haru nunca te lo perdonara!

Tsuna miro con asombro luego estallo en carcajadas. Haru era fuerte, no temía a nada, era una pared dura de derribar, tenía uñas para defenderse.

Con una sonrisa miro al secuestrador.

―Lo siento, pero mi damisela dice que no suplique. ―susurro lentamente con una sonrisa astuta.


	32. Chapter 32

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**P**uta.

Haru sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre, bajo los ojos para ver como Tsuna le besaba lentamente el vientre, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente, sus ojos se redujeron en dos rendijas y miro al techo, sin proponérselo recordó las palabras de los subordinados de Tsunayoshi.

―Haru-san es hermosa, es la amiga del Jefe ¿No?

Se escucho una risilla burlona antes de que el sujeto posara una mano en su amigo y negara.

―No, Haru-san no es su amiga, es la _puta_ del jefe, su _putilla_ personal.

Haru sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en toda la mejilla, herida y ofendida quiso salir y decirle unas cuentas palabras pero sintió los brazos de Tsuna en su cintura, sorprendiéndola.

―¡Tsuna-san! ―grito asombrada, y los subordinados del jefe Vongola miraron a su lado y sus rostros se ensombrecieron antes de marcharse abruptamente. Intento que su cara no reflejara el dolor pero Tsuna le miro a los ojos y ella agacho la vista.

―¿Pasa algo?

Haru parpadeo para recobrar la conciencia, negó a Sawada que lamia sus caderas y le miraba con la intensidad de una lucha, firmemente sin perder detalle de su rostro.

―No, no pasa nada.

Se olvido de su problema antes de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Tsunayoshi.

…

Seguía escuchando los rumores, esos comentarios maliciosos y malos intencionados, _es la puta del jefe_, _es la zorrita del jefe_, _le pagara bien y ella le dará una buena mamada para que no le deje._

Sí, puro comentarios ofensivos que le herían en el alma, pero nunca dijo nada.

Y Tsuna nunca se enteró.

Porque Haru sabía, sabía que si Tsuna se enterara de que a sus espaldas le ofendían le diría que terminaran la relación que tenían para que no le hiciera daño, a veces Tsuna era demasiado… inofensivo y cuidadoso por los demás.


	33. Chapter 33

_Los personajes de Kateyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**Z**orra personal.

Tsuna volvió a escuchar las mismas palabras, intento serenarse pero no llego a hacerlo, salió del escondite y miro a su subordinado, con una acida y fría mirada el sujeto salió espavorido.

_Esa ésa la puta del jefe, no la toques._

Mordió su labio y este empezó a sangrar, sus puños se crisparon y corrió por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la habitación de Haru, dudo en entrar o pasar de largo pero al final abrió la puerta con brusquedad y le miro, ella estaba echa un ovillo mientras sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, Tsuna bajo la mirada de forma culpable.

―Lo sien―

―Cállate. ―pidió Haru. Él asintió, se sentó a su lado y le acaricio los mechones de pelo corto.

―No quiero hacerte daño, por eso por favo―

―Por favor cállate Tsuna-san. ―pidió de forma suplicante, Tsunayoshi le miro momentáneamente. ―He aguantado esto por meses, no tires mi paciencia ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron, estupor y rabia decía su mirada.

―¿Por qué no m―?

―Dirías que me marche para no lastimarme, te conozco tan bien Tsuna-san.

―Te estoy lastimando, no quiero hacerlo.

―Lo sé, por eso Tsuna-san, no desperdicies toda la paciencia que puse en omitir los comentarios de tus subordinados.

―Pero ellos creen que tú eres una…

―Una puta, una zorra, alguien que se vende por un fajo de dinero, lo sé Tsuna-san. ―respondió Haru. Alzo la mirada para verlo y luego esbozo una sonrisa. ―… no me importa, en verdad no me importa… no importa si piensan que soy una puta, que solo te distraigo, solo quiero estar a tu lado.

Tsuna apretó entre sus dedos la cabellera de Haru, bajo la cabeza y le beso suavemente.

―Perdóname.

Haru sonrió.

―Préstame tu hombro hoy Tsuna-san.

Tsuna cerro los ojos y sintió el cuerpo caliente y pequeño de Haru abrazar el suyo, acunándose y sollozando, le abrazo con fuerza y rechino los dientes.


	34. Chapter 34

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**E**ste cuento.

Ni siquiera comenzó como una historia de amor, ni siquiera empezó como amistad, todo sucedió esporádicamente después de tanto tiempo juntos y la vez separados.

Él estaba enamorado de otra chica, la dulce, la ídolo de su instituto. Llevo exactamente siente años enamorado, omitió el hecho de que su amor estaba enamorada de otro chico, salió con otros y lo dejo en la estacada. No dijo nada, porque no tenia el derecho de decirlo, Kyoko nunca fue suya. Así que calló y miro a otro lado para no ver lo feliz que era con otro.

En medio de girar la cara, ver a otro lado la vio a ella. Llevaba como amigos mucho tiempo, exactamente el mismo tiempo que con Kyoko de conocida, su vista primero vio los ojos entrecerrados, húmedos y brillantes, segundos después su labio inferior tembloroso y el color pálido de su rostro.

Ella llevaba el dolor impreso en el rostro. Intento decir algo pero ella solo rió con alegría falsa y después le palmeo el hombro.

―¡Tú puedes Tsuna-san! ―dijo con tono afable, después dio media vuelta y desapareció de su vista.

La volvió a ver, porque vivían cerca, pasaban por las mismas calles, compraban casi en el mismo lugar, interactuaban con sus amigos, la vio y comprobó que ella se apartaba más de él.

Un día le vio acompañado por un chico, joven y alegre, riendo y sonrojada. Su rostro decía _futuro amor_.

Él solo pudo girar el rostro en dirección opuesta, la misma acción que hacia cuando miraba a Sasagawa Kyoko.

Porque era tan cobarde como para decirle, _me gustas_, _te quiero o quiero conocerte más a fondo._

Era tan cobarde que volvía a dejar pasar su oportunidad. Y desde ese momento empezó a girar la cara cuando veía a Haru en su campo de visión.


	35. Chapter 35

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**H**aru Haru.

Corrió tanto como sus piernas se le permitieron, choco y cayo al suelo, hizo caso omiso de las burlas, se levantó y siguió corriendo.

_Le miro con asombro a través del cristal del coche, sus ojos no podían estar viendo aquello._

_Ella se puso de puntillas, le acaricio el rostro a él y le beso lentamente los labios, luego esbozo una sonrisa pequeña y le abrazo fuertemente_.

Apretó los dientes y apremio el paso.

_Recibió un duro golpe de él, pero no le importó, reprocho con la mirada a la pequeña mujer que los miraba. _

_¡Tú jodida culpa!_

Respiro aceleradamente, apretó los puños y se metió por un callejón.

_Ella se cubrió con las manos su rostro ruborizado por las lágrimas, mojada y patéticamente predecible en ese momento. Le escucho sollozar, y ella intento tocarle con sus manos pero lo rechazo apartándose abruptamente_.

Trago saliva cuando sus ojos vieron el gran hospital de la ciudad, corrió y un chirrido se escuchó, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando el coche apretaba furiosamente los frenos para no aplastarlo.

_Ella le miro dolida y luego asintió mordiéndose el labio, se separo unos metros de él y fue a lado de su nuevo novio, le miro por encima del hombro._

_Perdóname… _

_Eso decía su maldito rostro lloroso._

Tsuna apretó los ojos y puso los brazos al frente. ¡Maldito camión!

_Se alejo, lentamente como una aparición fantasmagórica, sus dedos se alzaron para acogerla pero al último instante apretó el puño y grito de rabia._

Parpadeo confuso, miro al chofer del camión, estaba furioso y criticando su acto temerario, se agacho en una reverencia y siguió corriendo, haciendo parar a más coches.

Entro por la puerta, no hizo caso a los gritos de las enfermeras cuando le pidieron que saliera de la pequeña sala donde ellas estaban con los ordenadores, pulso el ratón para buscar su nombre y el número de su habitación. Cuando sus ojos capturaron el número salto y corrió por el pasillo.

Intento entrar pero la mano de él. Aquel hijo de puta le detuvo. Le miro a los ojos con furia, intento pensar pero no pudo, ya nada importaba, lo zarandeo con sus manos y abrió la boca como para morderlo, deseando saber muchos más insultos que los principales que tenia para insultarlo.

Él le miro brevemente antes de quitarse lentamente el anillo de su dedo meñique, bajo la vista avergonzado.

―Mentí. Ella aún te ama.

Su respiración se hizo acelerada e impulso el brazo, le dio un puñetazo y salto sobre el cuerpo en el suelo, entro a su habitación y la vio.

Echada, no moviéndose, tranquila, pacifica, sin una pizca de vida. Dio pasos lentos antes de ir a su lado, tocarle con el dedo el brazo esperando alguna reacción, pero nunca sucedió.

_Ella se cubrió con sus pequeñas manos su rostro lloroso, hipando, temblando y siendo vulnerable_.

Tsuna puso una mano en su frente, escondiendo ligeramente sus ojos. Sus hombros temblaron, su mandíbula se apretó firmemente, y sus mejillas se humedecieron rápidamente.

Y _él_ solo pudo agachar la cabeza avergonzado y golpearla contra la pared, repitiendo siempre un _lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…_

N/A. Inspirado en la canción Haru Haru de Bing Bang.


	36. Chapter 36

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**T**e amo como nadie.

Lo ama, lo quiere y haría cualquier cosa por él, por más humillantes y denigrantes para personas humanas, pero lo haría, oh, porque lo amaba. El amor le cegaba pero le daba un delicioso sentimiento de regocijo cuando cumplía el cometido, así que cuando él estuvo en problema y solo hubo una forma de salvarlo lo hizo, ni siquiera vacilo. Se armó de valor, coraje y frialdad, cogió el arma de Reborn, lo robo y ultrajo, pero si las cosas se veían bien eso decía que era Reborn que quería que portara el arma, solo había sido un préstamo nada más, así que avanzo a zancadas, callo cada palpitación de arrepentimiento que quería dar su pobre y maltrecho corazón, oprimió y apretó cada palabra coherente que quería hilar su boca y cubrió con una venda su lucidez, se alzó como pantera al acecho, saltó como animal y apretó el gatillo. Y sus oídos escucharon el sonido lúgubre y alicaído que daban los cuerpos al caer. Sonido demasiado atemorizante antes para ella, pero ahora no, no era el momento de temblar.

Corrió por los pasillos, manchándose de más sangre, apretando a cada segundo más el arma, y abrió la puerta.

Le miro, él también y se supo todo.

Ella bajo la vista, intento deshacerse del arma pero ya nada podía hacerse, así que la cargo con todo el orgullo que le quedaba, alzo los ojos al frente y apretó su delicada mandíbula, le cogió de un brazo intentando que él se levantara y cuando él intentaba preguntar la razón de las manchas de carmín en sus ropas ella le callaba con otro apretón en el brazo.

Caminaron por el mismo pasillo donde había pasado, pasaron las trampas y él, si, él vio como ella empezó a disparar a esas personas, intento detenerla pero solo valió una mirada para hacerlo callar, esa mirada que decía _no importa en qué problema estés, yo te salvare_.

Salieron de donde lo tenían secuestrado y ella cayó sobre sus propias piernas, mirando al horizonte, uno demasiado manchado del color carmín. Y él solo pudo mirarle de reojo avergonzado.


	37. Chapter 37

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**M**oriré.

Hubo un deseo que pidió cuando soplo las velas de sus treinta cumpleaños. Nadie lo supo, tampoco lo soltó al aire, solo sonrió y lo abrazo, hundiendo su rostro triste en el cuello de él.

Se quedaron unos segundos antes de que saltara con su habitual alegría y pidiera vino, cerveza, coñac y ron para su fiesta, brindo como si no hubiera mañana, brindo porque seguía viva joder, seguía viva.

Sus mejillas antes pálidas se colorearon con el rubor, sus manos, delgadas y casi esqueléticas temblaron con alegría, y sus labios más azulados que rosados como años atrás se estiraron en una sonrisita.

Y Gokudera que siempre le gritaba por estar apegado a Tsuna no dijo nada cuando volvió y apretó la mano de su novio. Así que lo supo, podrida y jodida lástima. Calló y bebió riendo, y Yamamoto en su lado ponía una mano en se delgada y blanca espalda, le acariciaba para calmarla de una tos o un temblor en el cuerpo, Lambo le miraba tristemente, e I-Pin viraba la mirada de un lado a otro, esperando la llegada de lo inevitable. Sonrió y se carcajeo sonoramente, llamando la atención de todos, sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente y luego apretó la mano de Tsuna.

Él le miro, le acarició las mejillas hundidas y le beso la comisura de los labios, empezó acariciando más arriba, la concha de su oreja y deteniéndose en su cabeza calva. Ella ronroneo con más placer que el alcohol.

Y los demás solo parpadearon y volvieron la vista a sus copas. Tsuna empezó tocándole la cabeza que no tenía ya ni un pelo, le puso un beso en la frente y sonrió con ojos tristes.

Ella sonrió.

―Solo moriré si tú mueres a mi lado.

Tsunayoshi le abrazo suavemente, temiendo que se rompa y luego asintió.

―Esto es una promesa, recuérdalo.

_Sólo quiero morir a lado de Tsuna-san…_


	38. Chapter 38

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No m pertenecen.

**A**puesta

―Cada día veo más guapa a Haru. ―susurro Takeshi sorbiendo su capuchino, con una ligera y ladeada sonrisa en los labios.

Tsuna paro de beber su taza de café un segundo antes de beberla de nuevo y mirar de soslayo.

―Esa mujer no es guapa. ―ladro molesto Gokudera, fumando y echando el humo en la cara de Yamamoto.

Reborn sonrió, casi siniestramente antes de alzar con su pequeña mano una minúscula taza de café y beberla y mirarle con sus ojos negros como las cavernas del infierno.

―Seguramente tiene novio. ―dijo con tono apático, sin emoción pero con una fría sonrisa en la boca.

Yamamoto dejo su capuchino, alzo una ceja y se apoyo contra sus codos.

―¿Un novio? … uhm… que pena.

―¿Te gustaba Haru?

―Estoy enamorado de Haru. ―confeso alzando con su mano su capuchino, Tsuna escupió su café y luego tosió.

―¿E-Enamorado de Haru?

Reborn sonrió, apenas predecible y dijo.

―Si te confiesas ahora mismo a Haru seguramente de diga que sí, Yamamoto. Te aconsejo que se lo digas.

¡¿Qué?

¿Por qué Reborn estaba dando consejos? ¡Mierda!

Su mano tembló ligeramente antes de mirar a su compañero.

―Yo no lo haría Yamamoto.

―¿Por qué?

―… tal vez ella te diga _no_.

Yamamoto sonrió con calidez.

―¡No importa!

Vacilo ligeramente y empezó a hilar una respuesta coherente para decirle a Yamamoto que no se confiese con Haru, a decir verdad a él no le hubiera importado hace años o días atrás, pero ahora no, coño, Haru era su novia.

Mordió el labio inferior y dejo lentamente el café.

―…ella tiene novio.

Yamamoto congelo su sonrisa, le miro medio ceñudo y confuso.

―¿Quién?

Sawada vacilo.

―Yo.

Espero una recriminación pero nada de ello paso, si no que escucho una sonora carcajada, le miro de soslayo.

―¿Por qué te ríes?

Takeshi rio, le palmeo de forma amigable su hombro.

―¡Gane la apuesta Gokudera! ¡Lo dijo! ¡Lo dijo!

Gokudera rodo los ojos verdes, saco unos billetes y se los dio de mala gana, joder, si solo su décimo hubiera aguantado un poco más…

Humillación. Maldita humillación. Sawada gruño, paladeo una pregunta pero nadie le hizo caso. Mierda.

Era demasiado sensible con respecto a Haru.


	39. Chapter 39

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

Ese sonido.

Cuando escuches ese sonido, _¡ese!_ Sabrás que yo pienso en ti.

_¿Cuál es el sonido? _

Jadea entrecortadamente, aprieta los labios.

_¿Escuchas aquel sonido? _

Su boca se abre con rabia, muestra sus dientes blancos, sus ojos lloran y sus piernas tiemblan.

El médico le acaricia un poco entre las piernas, pide relajación pero no puede, el niño viene al revés. Llora desesperadamente.

_¡Sálvalo! ¡Sálvalo!_

La pequeña tela que cubre la boca del médico baja lentamente, ella le mira, apenas con ojos abiertos, el doctor mueve los labios, ella solo mira la carne rosada que es su boca.

_Lo siento…_

Ella asiente, sonríe apenas, el médico pide un bisturí, ella solo siente un pequeño dolor en su parte baja, no siente más, porque el dolor que le causa su hijo ahora mismo era infinito y peor que el del bisturí.

…de reojo ve la pequeña figura, tan pequeña e indefensa que le hace temblar el corazón.

El pitido le aturde un segundo, apenas un segundo, y luego gira la cabeza con frenesí, sus ojos capturan la sonrisa de los labios de su hijo, ríe y cierra los ojos.

―Papá…

El hombre salta un poco, le mira y sus ojos ámbar se abren.

―¿Si?

Él le mira, las canas, el cabello alborotado, la cara de cansancio y esa sonrisa pequeña solo por verlo y estar cerca de aquella piedra que tenía tallada el nombre de la mujer que amo.

―…¿Mamá me amo verdad?

Quedan en un silencio, él le mira de nuevo.

―Tsuyoshi…¿Escuchas ese sonido?

Él le mira con sorpresa, niega y su padre suspira, le toca la cara y le revuelve el pelo alborotado, sus narices casi rozan, creció rápidamente que es más alto que su padre, pero para los ojos de su padre parece un niño aún.

Su padre esboza una sonrisa.

―_Escucha atentamente Tsuna-san, ¿Lo oyes? Oyes como suena mi corazón, dice, doki doki… ¿Lo oyes? Ese es el sonido que hace por ti_.

―¿Papá?

Su padre le mira, y repite lo mismo, él solo aprieta los puños.

―¿Sabes que dijo cuándo se enteró de que tú estabas en su vientre?

_Sí… no…_

Asiente.

―¡Lo siento, siento como su corazón palpita! Es tan hermoso, es hermoso, ¡no quiero que pare! Estamos conectados, para siempre.

Él mira ligeramente la tumba, se agacha y acaricia el nombre de su madre.

De repente siente ganas de llorar, nunca la conoció, nunca sintió un abrazo de su madre, nunca dijo a nadie mamá, no hubo con quien hablar sobre algunas cosas que requerían intuición femenina, solo su padre y él.

Aprieta los puños.

―Lo siento mucho papá.

Su padre le pone una mano encima y luego le revuelve el pelo alborotado, sonríe.

―No llores, tu madre me matara.

Se separan, lentamente.

Mira a su padre, el famoso décimo Vongola, temido y a la vez aclamado por algunos. Es idéntico a él, lástima que su madre no este ahí para verlos. Pone una rosa en la tumba y se gira.

―Escucha el sonido que hace mi corazón ahora mismo, mamá…


	40. Chapter 40

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**M**aravilla.

Sus manos se unen suavemente, se acarician los nudillos, aprietan delicadamente contra su piel, gozan segundos de saberse unidos, recargan sus cabezas inhalan el suave suspiro que da el viento y miran al horizonte, y sus ojos enamorados se iluminan cuan focos en lo oscuro, se ríen.

Ese segundo, ese cortísimo tiempo es una maravilla, hermoso.


	41. Chapter 41

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**M**ío.

Todos tienen un sueño, infantil, glorioso, divino y perfecto, ella, lo tenía, algún día sería la esposa del poderoso jefe de familia Vongola.

Estaría por encima de los demás mortales, daría miedo, sería _ Ella_, invencible, fuerte, tendría _todo_.

Un delicioso placer recorrió su cuerpo.

Tsuna sería suyo, para siempre, le amaría, le dedicaría sus hermosas sonrisas suaves y limpias de maldad.

Haru gozo silenciosamente, la posesión estaba implantado en su rostro suave. Tsuna sería suyo.


	42. Chapter 42

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**S**omos dos.

Se siente en la gloria, engatusada por el prohibido placer de la corrupción, sus delicadas manos son ahora desconocidas, sus ojos están fríos cual tempano de hielo, su sangre se detiene un segundo y luego corre desenfrenada por su cuerpo, parpadea frenéticamente, algo esta jodidamente mal, algo no salió bien.

¿Pero qué?

Detiene sus pasos, vigila atentamente, sus ojos recorren con frenesí su alrededor, toca con sus dedos la pared y mancha con sangre el color blanco de la habitación.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…

Cuenta desesperadamente los cuerpos inertes del suelo, teme un segundo que se levanten y vayan a por ella, muerde su lengua.

Y, grita.

_¡Arg―!_

Sus pestañas revoletean, buscando información, vía de escape, _salvación_.

Sus ojos capturan el único cuerpo que parece ligeramente en movimiento, intenta tocarlo pero el desdichado grita de miedo, horror y desesperación, tantea con sus manos en abrazarlo pero desiste, ese hombre le teme.

Da media vuelta y su personalidad parece otra.

―No debiste meterte con _Vongola_.

Sonríe.

No se entera cómo se convirtió en ese ser repugnante, solo lo sabe después de hacer daño, porque su consciencia vuelve en sí.

Alza la mano, suavemente como si bailara, de perfil su rostro parece más maduro, más sensual, sonríe ligeramente y luego su rostro cambia, el perfil se desvanece, sus ojos sonrientes y amigables se borran y aparecen ellos.

Aquellos ojos achicados, con mueca cínica y burlona, todo cambia y a los ojos de los miembros de la mafia, de la familia Vongola, aparece la guardiana.

Tsuna le mira alzando una ceja, sus labios se curvan maliciosamente y Reborn a su lado suspira apesadumbrado.

La llama que tiene en la frente el décimo arde, rojo brillante, ya no el color otoñal, como hojas cayendo en otoño, ya no amarillo como el sol, ya no cálido, solo ardiente y temeroso.

Ella parpadea, bate los ojos de forma seductora, curva los labios y él alza la mano.

― _Vieni da me._

Susurra, apenas abre la boca, ella asiente ensimismada, choca pero no se entera, solo sus ojos oscuros ven algo llameando con furor, y eso es la llama de la última voluntad de Tsunayoshi.


	43. Chapter 43

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen.

**D**esearía.

A veces quisiera fundirme en uno contigo Tsuna, desearía ver el amanecer contigo, apretar tu mano fuertemente cuando me necesitaras, abrazarte y esperar que solloces en mi pecho, acariciar tu cabellera y reír suavemente, contarnos una historia graciosa a la hora de dormir en la cama. Hacer el amor frenéticamente entre las sabanas, gritar nuestros nombres y amarnos toda la noche.

A veces Tsuna, desearía ser Kyoko. Quisiera tener su hermoso pelo que brilla como los rayos del sol, tener sus ojos resplandecientes que hacen juego con los tuyos, tener esa gentil sonrisa que te calma. Tsuna, a veces desearía que me vieras.

Me siento imponente, quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, reír, llorar, avergonzarme, penas, miedos, quiero sentir todo contigo, pero en este amor que siento por ti no encuentro la salida.

Entre en un laberinto rojo pasional de amor sin llegar a comprobar si hay o no salida. Estoy aprisionada. Por más que me quieras ayudar no podrás, porque eres tú.

Mientras él empieza a besarme con pasión la boca y hurga con sus dedos la parte intima de mi ropa interior te añoro, te busco entre mis recuerdos, la sonrisa, la mirada, tú.

Nos envolvemos en la nube de pasión, de ardiente locura carnal, nos llevamos salvajemente, nuestra cordura vuela, y ambos llegamos diciendo nombres opuestos.

Él ama a Kyoko. Yo te amo a ti. Mientras que tú la amas y ella igual.

¡Qué ironía!

Que sarcástico y maquiavélico llega a ser el mundo, la gente que nos rodea. Que oscuro empieza mi día. Que ajetreado está mi corazón. Que débil mi cuerpo pidiendo a gritos una caricia tuya.

Tsuna, desearía, desearía, si me puedes conceder esto, por favor, desearía no haberte conocido jamás.

N/A. Oscuro, lo sé. Demasiado oscuro este pequeño drable. Espero que os gustara.

3


	44. Chapter 44

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**D**eseo.

Sabes que no deberías estar haciendo lo que ahora mismo haces, sin embargo nadie puede detenerte, nadie puede parar al monstruo que ha salido de tu cuerpo, solo escuchas ese _crack_ cada segundo, y sabes que son los huesos de ese individuo que se rompen mientras tus manos aprietan furiosamente su cuerpo ya casi sin vida, pero no importa, nada importa ahora, solo quieres destrozar todo. Quieres que todo acabe. Quieres que comience de forma distinta. Deseas un retroceso en el tiempo y poder decirle _Yo te amo_.

Pero no puedes, ella ya no está más, ella ya no volverá a reír, no te dirá que te ama mientras tú le rehúyes avergonzado y tímido, ya no podrás sentir las mejillas calientes mientras ella te manda una mirada anhelante de amor, ya no podrás sentir ese cosquilleo agradable en tu vientre cuando ella acaricia tu mano, ya no podrás sentir ese sentimiento grandioso que es llamado amor. Gritas con furia, aprietas más entre tus manos la cabeza del asesino y tiemblas.

Solo aprieta, ¡Solo aprieta! Grita tu mente, mientras tu corazón se hunde más en la oscuridad, se pierde en el infinito sentimiento de dolor. Sientes tu aliento congelado cuando él te mira con lágrimas en los ojos, ese hijo de puta esta llorando, está llorando.

Aprietas los labios, tus dientes chirrían y aprietas con más fuerza.

―¡Pare Décimo!

Ese grito te hubiera devuelto a la realidad hacía muchísimo tiempo si no fuera porque no quieres volver, no quieres ver esa cara decepcionada de tu amigo, esa cara asustada por tu forma de comportarte.

Caes pesadamente mientras el cuerpo de tu lado respira apenas, aprietas los ojos y gritas.

Porque sabes, la realidad es cruel, los sueños son efímeros, las pesadillas horribles, y el corazón un instrumento estropeado en tu pecho, y tu cuerpo solo una masa de carne y huesos, solo eres otro asqueroso humano sintiéndose _nada_ en el mundo. Tiemblas frenéticamente, no, ya viene, ya viene.

―_Tsuna-san._

Tu boca se abre, mostrando los dientes blancos, la lengua y saliva, gritas con todas tus fuerzas.

¿Qué son las palabras? Lo son todo y nada a la vez. Unas hermosas, otras horribles, otras cautivadoras, otras sin sentido, pero entonces, ¿Por qué cuando recuerdas las palabras de ella duele tanto? ¿Por qué sientes que no puedes ni respirar? ¿Por qué lloras y gritas a la vez? ¿Es por el mero hecho de saber que ya no esta ahí contigo?

¿Por saber que nunca más volverá a decirte algo más? ¿Son solo recuerdos?

Lloras, tus lágrimas resbalan por tu rostro mientras tu boca pronuncia ese nombre, y cuando menos te des cuenta tu mente viaja al pasado donde ella te llamaba con tanto amor y mimo que te calentaba el corazón, pero ahora son solo palabras huecas, ya nadie las dice, solo es reproducida en tu cabeza, en la cual una y otra vez la recuerdas, a pesar de que jamás volverás a verla. El mundo debería saber ese sentimiento de miedo y soledad, ese momento en el cual respiras agitadamente y te revuelcas en tu propia mierda, y esa mierda eres tu mismo derrumbado sin ganas de vivir, ese ser que se levanta aun sabiendo que jamás volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

Abres la boca y balbuceas, en tus ojos todo se oscurece.

―_Haru_.

Susurras una y otra vez el nombre, lo saboreas con amargura en tu paladar, con dolor en el alma y con furia en las venas. Te detestas, te aborreces con toda el alma, desearías poder hacer algo para cambiarlo pero no puedes, no puedes, ¡no puedes!

¿De que sirve ser el hombre más fuerte en el subsuelo del mundo que es llamado _Mafia_? ¿De qué? ¿Acaso podrás resucitar a los muertos? ¿Podrás dejar de sentir ese humillante sentimiento de derrota, de furia, de miedo?

No, no podrás y eso duele más, cierras los ojos y susurras de nuevo su nombre, si solo fueras más fuerte piensas, pero ya es tarde para esa clase de lamentaciones vacías, solo puedes erguirte, caminar hacía adelante mientras tus compañeros dan un paso atrás asustados, les miras de soslayo y luego levantas la cabeza.

—Vamos.

Ellos te siguen, miedo quizás, rabia quizás, venganza quizás, pero nunca, nunca más, _admiración_, no importa claro que no, lo único verdaderamente importante es vivir en ese mundo y tener en cuenta, cada día hay que luchar por vivir, por no sentir de nuevo o aumentar la carga del peso que es el dolor.

Piensas de nuevo en ella, bonita, brillando mientras te sonreía.

—¡Vamos!

Y, mientras caminas, mientras cambias el futuro entero solo con esa orden deseas poder escuchar su voz.


	45. Chapter 45

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**B**ésame.

Los labios finos y de color gris opaco de él estallan en su boca, se mueven febrilmente, con debilidad y su mano se escabulle entre su pelo corto, mientras ella intenta comprender que esta ocurriendo para que él haga un movimiento tan importante se da cuenta de que Tsuna no piensa en ella, él esta besando ahora mismo a otra chica, y esa chica lamentablemente no era ella.

Cuando siente la lengua de Tsuna en su cavidad y él se aferra a su pelo con desesperación siente llegar a sus ojos las lágrimas, algo le dice que él nunca volverá a besarle, quizás la razón es porque él ya no podrá volver a abrir los ojos, sin embargo eso no impide de alguna forma disfrutar ese beso que no era destinado para ella.

Tsuna deja caer lentamente la mano, ésta cae al suelo manchado de sangre carmesí, su piel se tiñe y Haru abre los ojos con asombro.

¿Qué es lo que se tiene que hacer en estos casos?

Alguien tendría que haberle dicho algo, pero no sabe, en vez de intentar reanimarlo, traerlo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos ella solo le cierra los ojos y respira con aprobación.

_¿Te gusto el beso?_

Querría preguntar, pero la idea se le hace dolorosa, al final sonríe y espera con paciencia que aparezca Gokudera. Porque Hayato si sabría que hacer. Su respiración calmada se debilita poco a poco hasta convertirse en un jadeo entrecortado, sus lágrimas cubren sus pálidas mejillas y su boca se aprieta con firmeza mientras él da su última bocanada de aire. Su cabello caoba se esparce un poco en el suelo de tierra, sus ahora labios tiesos se estiran en una mueca similar a una sonrisa ¿Qué pensó cuando cubrió su boca con la suya?, su mano queda inerte y Haru muerde su labio, su lengua, se traga su propio amor, engulle su desesperación y su terror, esconde su remordimiento y cierra los ojos.

_Por favor descansa. _

Cuando llega Hayato se da el lujo de levantarse y dejarse guiar por la mano cariñosa de Yamamoto hacía la base. Llévame, aléjame, cuídame. Sus ojos distinguen su habitación aun en la oscuridad y se esconde entre las colchas de su cama, se acomoda en medio y cierra los ojos.

_Sólo, solo perdóname. _

Llega el día de enterrar el cadáver de su persona especial. El cielo está teñido de un color azul brillante tan hermoso que le saca una sonrisa triste, avanza con sus pies enfundados en unos zapatos planos de color negro hasta su triste ataúd y deja caer una rosa.

_Yo te amé. _

Otra rosa cae, blanca.

_Yo te quiero._

Un lirio.

_Te querré por siempre._

Mira con tristeza el ataúd, desprecia no poder verlo pero sabe que no podrá contenerse una vez lo vea, y se conforma con besar la madera para luego alejarse.

_Mírame a mí, mis ojos, mi yo, enamórate de mí._

En realidad sale del funeral con una cara ajada, siente en su rostro una sonrisa bailando en sus labios pero su corazón no para de doler, lo quiere cada día más y más que es imposible de contar, de especificar cuánto podría amarlo. Muere por abrazarlo entre sus brazos, volver a besarlo, pero él no volverá a besarle.

Se pierde en los días consecutivos, todos hacen sus vidas, empiezan a resurgir de las cenizas pero ella no puede, se quedó atascada en ese día, ese beso, ese único beso.


	46. Chapter 46

Los persoanjes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.

Sientes que cada paso que das es un aviso inevitable de que no podrás llegar a tiempo, el camino parece alargarse a cada instante y tu aliento se acelera mientras vuelves la vista al cielo. Oscuro y nublado, tan opuesto a la querida personalidad de él, cálida, acogedora, tímida, oh, abres la boca cuando ves su cuerpo caer en picado.

Tus ojos se agrandan y tu pecho se contrae, gritas con fuerza mientras gruesas lágrimas empiezan a caer por tus mejillas. Corres lo más rápido que puedes pero no llegas, (y nunca podrás, eso es lo que más odias), quieres abrazarlo, socorrerle, estar ahí para él pero no llegas, solo puedes gritar su nombre una y otra vez en una oración suplicante, angustiante que provoca espasmos en tu cuerpo delgado y frágil.

Él mira, sus ojos se endurecen y su boca se abre.

—Márchate. —dice, escudriñándote con la mirada anaranjada llena de decisión, tú niegas, no, no me digas eso quieres responder pero aprietas los labios. —Márchate. —vuelve a decir evitando la mirada y centrándose en la lucha. —¡Vete de aquí Haru! —te grita.

Hubieras echo muchas cosas por él, lo sabes, por más cosas imposibles, tontas, ridículas, todas y cada uno de sus deseos hubiesen sido cumplidos por ti si te los hubiera pedido, pero él nunca pide nada, solo se conforma, ah, qué lástima pensabas en esos momentos cuando él se negaba a pedir algo sumamente importante o imposible hacia tu persona, siempre que decía algo era más para confortarte, para tranquilizarte, y tú nunca pudiste hacer lo mismo que él. Eso era lo que más dolía, saber que no puedes hacer nada por el hombre que amas, solo mirar, observar y sentir miedo y dolor cuando él vuelve a caer con pesadez al suelo, sangrando, dolorido, afanado en una lucha que nunca quería empezar él pero aceptaba cuando el enemigo se metía con su preciosa familia. Le miras unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. No, esta vez estarás ahí, le apoyaras, vas a hacerlo (por lo menos intentarlo por última vez) porque él necesita ayuda y tú necesitas ayudarlo. Tus piernas tiemblan y sacas lentamente de la funda que estaba en tu cadera una pequeña pistola, la aprietas y por última vez decides hablar.

—¡Protegeré tu espalda Tsuna-san!

No esperas respuesta y comienzas la carrera contra reloj, saltas y te escabulles como un verdadero asesino a sueldo, pero poco a poco cometes errores, haces demasiado ruido a la hora de moverte, dejas huellas de tus zapatos, te escondes demasiado mal y además tu mano no deja de temblar.

Así no es como debería actuar un asesino pero no puedes mejorarlo, menos en esos momentos cruciales que empiezan a caerte del cielo, el temblor prevalece y el miedo se extiende.

Estas luchando y ya nada importa, quién ganara, Tsuna ganará, tiene que ganar y tu estarás ahí para celebrarlo. Un silbido para cerca, ah, giras, ah, ahí está. Pero no permites que acabe ahí.

_Estoy aquí. _

_Estoy aquí. _

Quieres decirle pero ya no queda voz, solo un murmullo que es llevado por el viento y queda olvidado.


End file.
